The Story thats Funny and Stupid with lil romance
by KuramaandMe4Eva
Summary: This my first fanfic so be nice.OK The Yu-Gi-Oh crew was kidnapped by Monsier Evil a.k.a Barney. Its up to the YYH crew to save them. Will they save them in time? Will they defeat the evil Monsier? Will you read my fanfic? Read to find out. R
1. The Beginning

A/N:This rated R for a reason.Be afraid.Be very afraid.You have been warned.I have also stolen...I mean borrowed some charecters from my friend Brownsugar7.At least I don't steal (Note I did not say borrowed) other people's idea cough Brownsugar7cough

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or YGO. :wipes tear away:

Barney(That utterly disgusting PURPLE dinosaur from PBS kids) sat rocking back and forth in a fetal position in a little corner in a little room in the happy hotel in a strait jacket fo course.The only exit/entrance into the room swung open and in walked the spawn of Satan shivers.ARIANA.(You don't know who she is but you will find out eventually a.k.a look at the bottom of the fic just for the slow people).

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!SANCTUARY!SANCTUARY!"Barney hollered while trying to break free from his strait jacket of doom.

"Tsk.Tsk.Oh,how the mighty the mighty have fallen. You're probably wondering how all this happened. Well I'll tell you whether you like or not. Here is the directions to get to the whole story. Read the signs along the way.", The girl said to Barney at first but then turns to you.

BEWARE STUPIDITY NEARING.TURN BACK BEFORE TOO LATE.

You take another two steps .Another sign appears.

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE.I AM WARNING YOU RUN AWAY!

Takes five steps closer.

OH GOD YOU MUST BE RETARDED OR SOMETHING.YOU SHOULD BE IN THERE INSTEAD OF BARNEY NO TURNING BACK NOW.

After reading the sign an invisible force field comes behind you and the back button on your computer isn't working. Don't try to make sure.

"You've made it I am surprised.", Ariana said when you entered a cave with her sitting in a rocking chair while opening a dark book and the fireplace is flickering wildly. You take a seat. Is the floor cold? I don't care." Ariana opened the book and began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time.… that's not it, that's so fairytalish, In a galaxy far, far away(dramatic music in the background) Damn it all!sigh ok. In a detective agency in the outskirts of Tokyo the mighty, ferocious Koenma( you would think that too if you had to change his diaper. It's hell in high water. Literally…Botan would know all about wouldn't she hmm) was in a conference with the girls who worked there and they weren't exactly happy to see him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here.", Christina said angrily

"I live here", said Koenma.

"No you don't", said Ariana

"Really?"

"Yeah, you live in spirit world."

"Ohhh, that's why I'm surrounded by humans."

"Idiot" She muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you girls"

"We already told you we are not doing another case for you"said Mireya,"Not after what happened to Kendylnn"

All the girls looked up together and said," K.K, We knew you well"

"Don't you have some new spirit detectives that can do the case?", said Shemeca who walked into the room when she heard all the commotion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah"said Christina

"Fh, speak for yourself" said Ariana.

" Come on in guys." Koenma shouted out

In walked in Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama one by one.

"This is Yusuke."said Koenma proudly,"the leader of the group"

"Hey what's up", said Yusuke

"Kuwabara."

"Koenma?"

"Why do we have to work with a bunch of girls?"

"Huh?"

"We are perfectly capable of working on our own."

"How long did it take you to figure out that sentence?" asked Yusuke.

"3 hours.", said Kuwabara

"Wow, 1 minute faster than last time. I think he's getting smart." Hiei said sarcastically(big words)who walked into the room.

"Hey! I am smart"

"You could of fooled me.", said Hiei coldly.

" This is Hiei.", said Koenma, "and last but not least Kurama."

"Nice to meet you all." Kurama said smiling.

"coughsexycough"coughed Ariana.

" Guys these are girls are Christina, Mireya, Shemca and Ariana" He said pointing at them in turn.

"Why do we have to work with a bunch of girls?" Kuwabara asked again

"You should be glad any girl wants to be around you, let alone us.", Ariana pointed out.

" What are you trying to say?"

" I'm saying , You should consider yourself lucky that we want to be within 10 feet of you. Child this must be a new experience for you ."

"I like her." Hiei stated.

"Me too." Kurama said dreamily,"Isn't she wonderful?"

"Ok I'm going to leave you all alone and come b ack tomorrow night,"said Koenma.

"For what?" asked Shemeca

"The mission. Of course."

" We never agreed to anything.", said Ariana

" Would you like to know what the mission is?"

"Yes" said Shemeca

" You just have to accept the mission."

"Well. Ok"

" Speak for yourselves" said Ariana.

" Well you just won't go." Koenma said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I will not beg."

"Ok"

" Please work with them you are probly the most sensible one of the them all."

" Alright only because you look so pitiful."

"Ok see you all tomorrow night " and with that he disappeared.

5 Minutes Later

"I'm bored," said Kuwabara.

"We wouldn't be if 'someone' had paid the cable bill now would we."

" I said I was sorry." Mireya complained.

" No explain to me how you could spend $300 in 1 hour."

" Remember that new suede suit I had?"

"Yeah."

"$300"

"You spent my hard earned cash on yourself!"

" I sorry, please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?Ohhh,no I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed.

She jump up and ran but Ariana had already cornered her and said," I hope you prayed cause you going to meet my daddy"

"Mr.Sturrup?"

"No satan muwahahahah."

"Ariana",said Christina

"What.."

"Phone"

"ok"

Mireya then receded into a corner and began rocking in a fetal position singing to herself ,"My little pony,my so,soft pony. You'll always be in my heart!"

Ariana rolls her eyes and picks up the phone:

Ariana:Hello?

Caller:I know where you live.

Well that's the end of my fanfic I hope you enjoyed it. I need al least 3 reviews o post the next chapter. Tell what you think and what I should do.

Thanx 


	2. How Kuwabara Dies

Kuwabara walks outside.

He looks at the sky.

He sees a flaming meteorite coming towards him.

Why are you still reading this?

Everyone is running away.

The meteorite is coming closer.

And closer.

I'm eating a sandwich.

The meteorite slams into him.

His blood spurts al over the place.

He dies instantly.

Everyone is happy .

The End.

Aren't we all happy. Kuwabara's finally dead. That's five pounds off my chest. Anyhoo,

Boring what I got to say to you gone get me kick of so I'm not going to say it. Thanx again.


End file.
